


Una pila di incubi e una candelina

by CandyGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Canon Related, Character Study, Comforting Castiel, Confused Jack Kline, Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dean is Missing, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jack Kline Feels, Original Character(s), POV Jack Kline, Protective Castiel, Speculation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyGrace/pseuds/CandyGrace
Summary: Il primo compleanno di Jack, nel tumulto generale post 13x23.





	Una pila di incubi e una candelina

Il giorno dopo è sempre tutto più lucido.  
Ma non meno dura.  
Il caleidoscopio di lacrime negli occhi rende il mondo spezzettato e confuso, ma dopo una notte ciò che resta è semplicemente un peso sullo stomaco. Una cosa grigia e spenta come la nebbia ma pesante come il piombo.

Ho visto molte cose dal giorno in cui sono nato.  
Ricordo la paura sul volto delle persone che assistevano agli effetti dei miei poteri, che scagliavo senza volere. Ricordo le piccole pieghe del volto di Sam, ora così familiare, marcare la sua apprensione e la sua curiosità verso di me; quelle anche più pronunciate e ombrose di Castiel unire premura e preoccupazione, quando qualcosa andava storto a causa mia. Ricordo Dean trasfigurarsi dalla rabbia a causa mia, la mia nascita combaciava con il suo cuore che andava in pezzi. Ho osservato la sua aria diffidente accartocciarsi sotto il dolore e la rabbia.  
Ventiquattro ore fa quella stessa persona mi diceva che ero parte della famiglia, che avremmo affrontato per questo qualsiasi cosa insieme. Ho sentito le sue parole tagliare alcuni fili di zavorra nel mio petto e il mio cuore risollevarsi come una mongolfiera.  
Ora ho solo paura.  
Ho paura di quello che accadrà ed ho paura di non poter fare nulla. Ho paura che qualcosa colpisca anche il resto della mia famiglia sotto i miei occhi, impotente.  
Avevo pensato che i miei poteri potessero essere un fardello che mi avrebbe reso un mostro, ma senza di essi ora mi sento inutile. Ho cercato di salvare tante persone e adesso non riuscirei a salvare neanche me stesso.

Non riesco ad alzarmi da questo letto.  
Gli incubi non mi lasciano dormire, è vero, ma il terrore di uscire di qui mi tiene come una morsa.  
In alcuni momenti penso che Cas e Sam potrebbero avere bisogno di me. Allo stesso tempo mi rispondo che probabilmente risulterei d'intralcio, senza poter dare alcun contributo. So quanto sono in pensiero per me. E' già abbastanza. 

Mi giro di nuovo sotto la coperta. Ho più freddo del solito. Sam dice che è per la ferita. A me sembra qualcosa di più profondo.  
Castiel bussa alla porta discretamente, il ritmo e l'intensità che impiega nel farlo sono inconfondibili.  
\- Entra pure Cas, è aperto.  
Entra in silenzio, mentre la porta si schiude e accoglie una luce baluginante che invade le pareti scure. Sembra lo stesso gioco di luci che vedevo attraverso il grembo di mia madre, intermittente come la sua speranza.  
Cas viene verso di me con passo incerto, e mi guarda con il suo sorriso tenero.  
È lui il mio portatore di luce.  
Che cosa curiosa poi, avevo letto da qualche parte che questo è il significato letterale di "Lucifero". Ma colui che mi ha voluto non è stato colui che mi ha accolto. Lucifero si è rivelato solo un mostro. Spesso ho paura che nonostante i miei sforzi abbia ereditato da lui parte della sua oscurità. Sarei pronto anche a cavarla dal mio petto con le mie stesse mani se ciò fosse possibile.  
Sono anche io come lui?  
Vorrei solo sparire.  
\- Cas, Sam ha aggiustato la lampadina da mesi, e io non posso di certo averla rotta di nuo... Sam? Mary? È successo qualcosa?  
Cas è un fiero tedoforo e curva la mano su una piccola candela. Sotto, una pila di pancakes brilla di quello che credo sia sciroppo d'acero.  
\- E' per te - dice Sam.  
Mary sorride. Un sorriso triste, ma amorevole.  
\- Buon compleanno Jack. - dice Cas, col suo sguardo paterno.  
Lo guardo anche io senza dire niente, le parole mi si bloccano in gola.  
I suoi occhi sembrano sempre scrutarti dentro e soffermarsi tra le varie pieghe della tua anima, in un modo tale che ti fa sentire vulnerabile e protetto allo stesso tempo. Suppongo sia una delle cose che abbia incantato anche Dean, col suo atteggiamento da duro ma ci si perdeva dentro quando per caso o di proposito i loro sguardi si incontravano.  
Mi piacerebbe tanto sapere cosa cela sotto quella facciata spesso impassibile, se sotto le iridi di ghiaccio ha impressi costantemente quegli occhi color di foglia, sopratutto adesso che sembrano così lontani.  
E mentre anche Sam e Mary mi abbracciano e mi augurano "buon compleanno" io non so cosa dire.  
Ero talmente assorto nel marasma di questi giorni che l'ho dimenticato del tutto.  
Ma loro no. Loro non lo hanno dimenticato.  
Anche con la devastazione di tutto ciò che è accaduto ieri, anche con Dean perso chissà dove.  
C'erano quel giorno, un anno fa, e ci sono stati sempre.  
Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime.  
\- Vi ringrazio, non so che dire... lo avevo perfino dimenticato.  
\- Siamo qui per questo, su, soffia sulla candela! Esprimi un desiderio.  
\- Oh, okay...  
Vorrei godermi fino in fondo questo momento, così resto a pensare al mio desiderio un po' più del dovuto.  
Vorrei dire "Non ho niente da desiderare, ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno", e invece mi ritrovo a non sapere cosa scegliere. Vorrei che Dean tornasse a casa, illeso. Vorrei uccidere Michael con le mie mani. Vorrei riavere indietro i miei poteri per poter continuare ad aiutare tutti. Anche se spesso fallisco. Vorrei la forza per affontare tutto questo.

Quando riapro gli occhi Cas sembra davvero desolato. Forse non è abbastanza buio o forse le mie lacrime luccicano di più al buio, come la glassa sui pancake.  
-E' tutto ok Cas.  
Richiudo gli occhi e soffio sulla fiammella. Provo ad abbozzare un sorriso.  
La candela si spegne e per un secondo la stanza è completamente buia.  
Mi chiedo se Cas ha lasciato andare in questo intervallo di tempo quella lacrima che si affacciava sotto le sue ciglia, mentre Sam e Mary battono le mani e mi ripetono di nuovo "auguri Jack!"

Sam riaccende la luce e si avvicina, si siede accanto a me sul letto e appoggia la sua mano sulla mia spalla.  
-E' stato un anno intenso. Abbiamo così tanto alle nostre spalle e anche tu, e altrettanto ci aspetta, forse anche di più. Sono fiero di te. E lo è anche Cas. E... sono certo che lo sia anche Dean.  
Non so da dove Sam prelevi tutta questa forza. Lo vedo chinare il capo e schiarirsi la voce solo un'istante, per poi tornare a guardarmi negli occhi.  
-Mi sento così in colpa. Volevo cercare la mia strada senza dare adito a nessun pregiudizio, scoprire chi ero e da dove venivo, ma questo mi ha portato in pasto a Lucifero. Ho portato solo guai per tutti. Pensavo di avere tutto sotto controllo mentre lui voleva solo usarmi... ho perfino perso i poteri per questo, ora non posso aiutare nessuno. Sono inuile.  
-Ti comprendo bene Jack, ma no. Non devi biasimarti. I tuoi poteri... sono sicuro ci sia una soluzione. Ma non importa finchè sei qui. Ho avuto paura di perderti, non me lo sarei mai perdonato. Hai la tua strada da fare, e qui nessuno è stato esonerato da fallimenti. Ma Sei molto più forte di quello che credi, e puoi contare su di noi, ogni volta ne avrai bisogno.  
-Sam ha ragione, Jack. L'importante è che ora tu ti rimetta in sesto. - Cas arriva con la voce decisa e due piatti con i pancakes per me e per Sam. La sua maggiore devozione sono le persone, sopratutto la nostra famiglia, e per me è un dono farne parte. - La tua grazia è stata d'aiuto finora ma il tuo spirito ti rende quel che sei ed è molto più importante. Se vorrai aprirti noi saremo qui. Siamo la tua famiglia. Ti vogliamo bene.  
Lo so, Cas. Anche se penso di non meritarlo affatto.  
Vorrei tanto essere come te.  
\- Non sono sicuro di volerne parlare ora. Ma apprezzo davvero le vostre intenzioni. Grazie. Anche dei pancakes, sono fantastici.  
\- Per quello ringrazia Cas, e la mia pazienza ad insegnargli come farli! - Ironizza Mary. Poi mi sorride. La sua espressione è la stessa che ho visto così spesso nell'universo apocalittico. Non è una persona dai grandi discorsi, ma questo sguardo è sempre stato il suo "sono con te". Abbiamo attraversato momenti terribili, ma è una donna di ferro, una combattente. La ammiro per questo.

Dopo qualche battuta e l'esortazione di Sam Mary comincia a raccontare storie accadute nel mondo parallelo, e io sto in silenzio senza intervenire troppo nel racconto. Sam ascolta attentamente e interviene continuamente domandando su questo e quello, con il suo consueto acceso interesse.  
Cas sta in silenzio. Non so se stia ascoltando davvero o dove sia arrivato nella sua testa. Ma rimane qui con noi. Dopo aver finito i pancake nessuno di loro ha accennato di voler lasciare la stanza, si sono trattenuti qui in qualche chiacchiera, senza indugiare sui miei tormenti. E le storie, lo so che sono solo un pretesto. La verità è che abbiamo tutti e quattro bisogno di stare assieme, di sentire calore della vicinanza, di cercare una scusa per riunirci e parlare di qualcosa che non sia solo un piano di attacco, un ipotesi più o meno improbabile o una ricerca su arcane leggende e mitologie.  
Non è una medicina o un'incantesimo che risolve i problemi. L'inquietudine non passerà. Gli incubi torneranno di nuovo sta notte e tutte le notti dopo di essa. I mostri sono ancora fuori di qui e ci attendono come tutti gli altri i guai che ci tolgono il sonno. Ma è l'unica cosa che ci permettere di sopravvivere a tutto questo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati così in fondo, spero abbiate gradito! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto, per lo meno la prima arrivata ad essere pubblicata, dopo una sfilza di progetti masticati e mai completati. Mi farebbe molto piacere avere un parere costruttivo per migliorarmi, lascia un commento!


End file.
